Miracle
by ALEO
Summary: When Charlie drove Don to the Wilshire Boulevard Temple for Hanukkah the last thing he expected to see was a genuine miracle. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Numb3rs: Miracle**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

When Charlie drove Don to the Wilshire Boulevard Temple for Hanukkah the last thing he expected to see was a genuine miracle.

_**A/N:**__ Written for Clue Challenge #6, December 2009, at hurt_don on LiveJournal. Prompts: __**Who?**__ – Don. __**What? **__– Menorah. __**Where?**__ – Synagogue. Contains some religious themes due to the prompts but I have attempted to keep that to a minimum._

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

"There's really no need for you to come in with me." Don said for about the fifth time since Charlie had picked him up.

"It's my heritage as well, even if I haven't embraced it."

"I wouldn't say embraced, Charlie. More like exploring."

"Well, whatever you call it, I'm happy to be here." Charlie insisted as his elder brother sighed and pushed open his door.

After his Suburban had been damaged in a rather spectacular crash just two days before the FBI agent had been left without transport and even worse, from his perspective, he'd been placed on a week's medical leave. Charlie was surprised that Don had been able to stick it out this long before calling him up last night asking for a lift. Charlie knew his brother was so well respected that any one of his team or even anyone at the office would have driven him anywhere at his merest suggestion but Don had called and asked him. Personal favours were not things that his older brother asked for easily. Even though Don may have no trouble pulling him out of a lecture at a moment's notice to work a case the same could not be said for anything that directly benefited him. Charlie had immediately jumped at the offer, collecting Don from his apartment late afternoon to bring him here, the synagogue he'd been spending so much time visiting lately.

Gathering up his keys he followed his brother across the parking lot and out onto the sidewalk. Despite himself he had to stop and stare up at the building and the inscription over the door. It truly was impressive, something religious architecture excelled at. Realising that Don had continued walking being far more familiar with the structure of the building Charlie hurried to catch up. Don had reached the door well before him and stopped, holding it open for him. Favouring Don with a frown for using his injured left arm to hold the door Charlie scooted through.

"I'm fine, Charlie." His brother said around an exasperated sigh.

"That's why they made you stay home for the week." Charlie retorted.

"It's just a scratch."

"Twenty-three stitches is not a scratch." He pointed out. "Nor is a dislocated shoulder something to take lightly." He left out the point that his stubborn brother had refused to wear the sling the hospital had provided him, they had already covered that ground on the drive over here.

"They put the arm back in place and the stitches and bandage have fixed the rest. There's no reason why I can't be at work, even if I have to drive a desk, I've got more than enough work to go on with."

"I think that's why they want you to take the week off, you need to recover from the impact properly."

True to form Don had placed himself in harms way, driving his SUV in front of a delivery truck in an effort to stop it escaping. The offender had a better grip of basic physics than the FBI agent, continuing to accelerate before ploughing into the much lighter vehicle, shoving it out of the way. Don had been out of the subsequent pursuit and eventual capture, it had been the driver's side that had taken the brunt of the impact, trapping him in the vehicle for a short time. It was a miracle he'd come out of it so lightly, even if Don didn't seem to realise it. Knowing he was a workaholic the ADIC had insisted he take the full time ordered by the doctor, forcing him into a week of inaction. Inaction and Don Eppes were not words that tended to go together.

Don had already complained to him that David had been around and borrowed, confiscated had been Don's actual term, his work laptop. The frustrated agent couldn't even work from home, which Charlie knew had been David's point. With Robin out of town at a conference Don was left at home alone after refusing to stay at his place for the week, choosing his apartment instead. He had nothing to do except watch TV, something Don Eppes was not accustomed to doing for more than a few hours at a time. With today being the first day of Hanukkah Don had swallowed his pride and called him for a lift in to attend the ceremony.

They were an hour or so early, perhaps Don had figured he would get bored and wait elsewhere for him until the ceremony was over but Charlie found the dimness of the synagogue to be surprisingly calming and was determined to stay. Time with Don outside of FBI work was precious and he wasn't going to give it away if he had the chance.

They had moved down the aisle and reached the raised dais. Charlie looked on as Don seemed to be lost in contemplation of the special nine branch Menorah sitting in pride of place. Behind it was the Menorah Charlie was more accustomed to seeing associated with their faith. He knew the reason for the difference and the importance of Hanukkah even if he found himself no longer believing.

The door was suddenly smashed open, the noise intrusive and completely shattering the peace. Charlie barely noted his brother's reaction as his own head had twisted towards the sound. There were a few other faithful already seated who also turned annoyed eyes towards the sound and the intruder who was now making his way rapidly down the central aisle.

"Charlie, get down!"

At a loss for the reason behind his brother's tensely hissed order Charlie hesitated only to find himself being shoved down to the floor an instant later. "What?"

"Gun."

Charlie felt like he'd just been dunked in a vat of ice water. He stared at the intruder just as the man started yelling. There was no way he could miss the gun now, the ominously black weapon jerked wildly around as the man turned on the spot.

"Get down. Everybody down!"

At the sight of the madly waving gun a woman let out a short scream causing the man to swing towards her just as the door opened again. Reaching out quickly the gunman reacted, grabbing hold of the older woman and pulling her to him before turning so that she was between him and the two LAPD officers that had pushed their way in.

"Drop the gun!"

"Let the woman go!" Both orders came at the same time.

"Back off!" The gunman shouted in response as he dragged the woman down the aisle, backing away from the officers.

Charlie suddenly understood what was going on. The man was a fugitive being pursued by the local police. He couldn't begin to guess what he'd done but from the way he was reacting it had to be serious.

As the armed man approached with his hostage Charlie felt his brother shift in his crouch that made him seem like nothing so much as a coiled spring. The man was armed and clearly on edge, Don was injured and unarmed but he obviously wasn't going to let that get in his way if Charlie was reading his intention clearly. Unfortunately he knew exactly what his brother was thinking of doing. Keeping his voice low he called his name in warning. "Don!"

Don ignored him, his full attention focused on the approaching gunman, still backing away from the two officers.

"Don't come any closer!" The man yelled as the officers followed his retreat, weapons up and aimed at him. "I'll waste her."

At the desperate tone in the man's voice the officers suddenly stopped. One reached for his radio handset as the other held up a soothing hand but still kept his firearm steadily on target.

"You don't want to do that." The first officer said. His partner was talking urgently to dispatch behind him.

"Then get outta my face!" The gunman pressed his weapon harder against the head of the woman in his arms eliciting another half-scream.

Behind the officer the other early worshippers saw their opportunity and quietly made for the door, escaping to safety. Trapped behind the gunman Charlie and his brother were forced to remain. He was glancing around for an alternate exit whilst Don remained fixated on the gunman, holding himself in place as the man was too far away. Even Don could calculate the odds of failure if he were to attempt a move at this point. Charlie's gaze lit upon a door not all that far away but it was firmly closed and for all he knew it could be locked. If he tried for the door and found it secured he didn't know what would happen, the gunman sure to spot the movement as he would have to cross to the side into the man's peripheral vision. Overriding everything he didn't want to abandon his brother. Charlie stayed put.

The gunman took a suddenly aggressive pace towards the officers causing their weapons to snap up as they retreated. Encouraged by his success the gunman took another step, forcing his hostage ahead of him.

"You got nowhere to go." The first officer said. "Let her go."

"I said, out!"

"Get out, damnit."

Charlie started at the soft voice beside him, Don was adding his own encouragement. Glancing over at his older brother it seemed as if Don hadn't realised he'd even spoken out loud. It had been said quietly enough that even he wouldn't have heard it if he'd been any further away. He could understand where Don was coming from, the gunman was becoming increasingly agitated at the officers' reluctance to give him the space he was demanding. The woman's life was in serious danger, a fact even Charlie could see.

Finally the officers gave away their attempted arrest, continuing to back away before they finally were out, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Stay out!" The man yelled at the closed door. He gave it a moment before he backed away down the aisle, still tightly holding the woman to him. He suddenly spun and abruptly jerked to a stop as he saw the two men on the dais for the first time.

Charlie remained in the crouch his brother had pushed him into as the gunman's badly bloodshot eyes first tracked across him. Drawing the man's attention Don slowly rose to his feet, hands held up with the palms outwards.

"Stay back."

Don stood very still. "Let the woman go."

"She's not going anywhere. Neither are you."

Charlie's breath caught in his throat as he saw the man point his gun at his brother. He decided it was far worse to witness it for himself rather than hear it from Don after a case was over which was plenty bad enough. With the gunman being incredibly agitated Charlie was sure his brother was about to get himself shot.

Don didn't flinch or show any outward reaction to the threat, his voice calm and controlled. "Easy. Not going anywhere. Just let her come and sit with us." Now Don's right hand moved in a slow wave, an encouraging 'come here' gesture.

The gunman stared at Don for a long moment, the arm holding the gun starting to shake violently. For the first time Charlie saw the sweat that beaded on his face, the trembling that periodically wracked his entire body. Charlie put it together concluding that the man was on something, or even worse, coming off something. He'd seen the signs before in the occasional student or two at CalSci over the years and knew what he was looking at. Don's barely vocalised encouragement for the officers to back off now made even more sense, the agent had already seen the signs. Desperation and withdrawal were an incredibly volatile combination.

The woman was suddenly and violently shoved forward. Don automatically stepped forward, catching her in his arms before she could fall as her feet tangled. Charlie heard Don's grunt of pain as his injured left shoulder took her weight but he wasn't surprised when his brother showed no other reaction, turning slowly and helping to ease the woman to the floor.

It seemed that Don remained on his feet a moment too long for the man's liking. Before Charlie could utter a sound in warning the man suddenly lunged forward and with a shove sent Don crashing to the floor. Lighting reflexes had Don rolling over ready to sit back up but he suddenly froze as the man stepped in to stand over him, gun pointed down at him from a few feet away. Don's right hand was clamped over the left shoulder that had taken the brunt of his fall. After a long moment his left came up in surrender as he remained still, lying flat on his back. Charlie saw the calculations going on behind his brother's dark eyes assessing whether the gunman was within range for him to attempt to take him on even though it was clear he had aggravated his shoulder and was in pain. Charlie was relieved when he saw the slight shift in Don's body as he decided not to strike, the gunman still just that too far away for him to be guaranteed success.

The moment stretched impossibly long, Charlie only too aware that the man had two other hostages and had no need to keep Don alive. He managed to keep quiet knowing that any sound now could trigger the man into action. His grip tightened in unconscious warning around the woman he'd gathered into his arms but she seemed to be in shock, trembling and wide eyed and remained silent.

"Get back with them. Stay down." The man finally ordered.

"Anything you want. It's cool." Don soothed. Moving very slowly, the man's gun tracking his every move, Don sat up before inching his way over to join Charlie and the cowering woman.

Charlie's arm tightened even further when she cringed against him as the man stepped closer following Don. Charlie stared upwards but the man's attention was still on his older brother.

"Try anything else and I'll waste you."

Don's jaw muscles clenched as he ground his teeth together with the effort of holding himself back. Both hands came up this time, the left not as high, as he bowed his head in submission. Charlie saw the tense muscles, the effort it was taking his brother to give the man what he needed, control.

Flicking his glance back up Charlie saw the gunman's lip curl into a sneer of contempt despite getting what he wanted. He was thankful the man didn't note the signs of Don's true feelings that were all too clear to him. The gunman was holding a dangerous man at his feet and seemingly didn't realise it, a fact for which Charlie was thankful having no doubt that he would carry out his threat.

Finally the gunman backed away but he didn't go far as he started to pace back and forth with sharp, tight steps. His attention never wandered away from his three hostages for very long.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Numb3rs: Miracle**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO**

-100-1111-1110-

_Statement of Donald Alan Eppes, Special Agent, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Los Angeles Field Office. _

_I am currently performing duties as the supervisor of the Violent Crimes Unit._

_I remember Friday the 11__th__ day of December 2009. I was on medical leave for injuries (laceration and dislocated left shoulder) sustained in the line of duty two days previously. I was unarmed. _

_At about 4:30pm I attended the Wilshire Boulevard Temple with my brother, Professor Charles (Charlie) Edward Eppes. _

_On entering the building I noted two older males and a female in her early fifties who I now know as Sylvia Elizabeth Levi, to be seated in the seats on the ground floor. There were no persons visible to me in the upper gallery._

_Upon reaching the front of the synagogue and the raised dais I heard a loud noise from the direction of the entrance. I observed the doors hit their stops as a male person ran inside. _

_I now know him as Steven Donald Isaacs. I had never met him before this incident._

_I would describe Isaacs as approximately 5'10", about 180 pounds, Caucasian with a pale complexion, light brown hair and brown eyes. I estimated him to be in his early twenties. At the time he was wearing a dirty grey jacket over a flannelette shirt, faded and torn blue jeans and joggers. _

_I noted that he appeared extremely agitated, twitching and sweating, his movements jerky and slightly uncoordinated. Based on my experience in law enforcement I came to the conclusion that he appeared to be suffering withdrawal symptoms._

_In his right hand he was holding a semi-automatic firearm, matte black in color. I was unable to determine the model. I immediately pushed Charlie to the floor as I crouched beside him._

_Isaacs proceeded down the centre aisle and I recall he said words to the effect: "Everybody get down."_

_At this point I observed the door to the synagogue open again and two Los Angeles Police Department officers entered, service firearms drawn._

_Isaacs then pulled Levi from her seat and held her in front of him as a human shield. As he turned from side to side in an agitated manner I saw that he was holding his firearm against the right side of her head. I was less than eight yards away and my view was not obstructed._

_Isaacs said words to the effect: "Stay back or I'll waste her."_

_I felt immediate concern for Levi and believed that her life was in danger. _

_At this time I observed the two males that had been seated make their way to the exit. _

_After a brief period of negotiation during which more physical threats were made against Levi the two LAPD officers left the synagogue._

_Isaacs then made his way towards the front of the synagogue, still holding Levi to him, his firearm at her head. When he was approximately four yards away he turned and saw my brother and I._

_I stood, raising my arms to indicate I was not a threat. _

_I said: "Let the woman go."_

_Isaacs said words to the effect: "She's not going anywhere, neither are you."_

_At this time Isaacs pointed his firearm at my face. I observed that Isaacs had his finger on the trigger. I couldn't tell if the safety was engaged or not. I immediately felt that my life was being threatened. _

_I again asked for Levi's release. Isaacs then violently pushed her towards me. I was able to catch her and assisted her to the floor next to Charlie._

_Isaacs then used both hands to shove hard at my right shoulder forcing me fall to the floor. I landed on my left side before rolling onto my back. The fall aggravated my injured shoulder and I was in pain. _

_I looked up to see that Isaacs was approximately one yard away, his firearm aimed at my face. I again felt in fear of my life and held still._

_Isaacs then ordered me to sit with Levi and my brother. He kept the firearm pointed at me as I obeyed his order._

_Isaacs then said: "Try anything else and I'll waste you."_

_I took this to mean he would kill me. I again raised my hands to show I was not a threat._

_Isaacs lowered the firearm and backed off. He began pacing a few yards away. Every few seconds he would look in our direction and I believed that all of our lives were under threat._

_I assessed Levi, finding that aside from appearing to be distressed she was physically unharmed. I indicated that my brother continue to care for her as I maintained a watch on Isaacs._

* * *

Charlie looked up from the pages he was reading. Had he and Don been at the same incident? His brother's distillation of the events down to cold hard facts was something he was finding hard to emulate in his own thoughts. His brother had provided him with his statement in order to 'assist his memory' before his appointment to have his own statement taken an hour or so from now. He was sure that if it weren't necessary to prove the charges his brother would have left out the fact that he believed Isaacs would shoot him.

He put Don's statement down and gazed into the distance across his office. He didn't see the expressions written on the whiteboard against the wall, instead once again finding himself in the synagogue two days ago.

* * *

Suddenly the pacing stopped. The gunman spun and for a heart-stopping moment swept the muzzle of his gun across his three hostages. Charlie stopped breathing as the woman buried her face against his chest.

"Anybody moves, they die. I mean it!"

What had caused the sudden reaction Charlie didn't know, none of them had moved or made any sound. The man scratched at his neck as the gun waved back across the threesome. Paranoia, Charlie concluded, another symptom of withdrawal.

"We're not moving." Don's calm voice responded.

"See that you don't."

"Just calm down and think things through."

"I am calm." The gunman's voiced sounded anything but. "You're my tickets outta here. But if you try anything, I'll waste her first."

"You don't need to kill anyone. We'll do exactly what you want. Just take it easy."

Charlie's heart stopped once again as his brother's calm words had an unexpected reaction. The gunman rushed over to shove his gun into Don's face.

"You sound like a cop." He snarled in suspicion as his hand shook. "I don't like cops."

He didn't know how Don managed to sound so calm and controlled when he answered the accusation with truth that was also a lie. "I'm not a cop."

"You sound like one." The gunman repeated, pressing his gun now against Don's forehead.

It was one thing to see a man point his gun at his brother, it was another to see that selfsame gun rammed hard against his head. All of his numbers, everything he'd learnt about law enforcement and criminal behaviour over the years, even his own cognitive emergence studies gave him one likely outcome. Don was a hairbreadth away from dying and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Charlie saw his brother's hands again come slowly up, his only outward reaction to the probability of his impending death. His voice sounded even calmer than before, each word enunciated clearly.

"I just want all of us to get out of this alive."

"Yeah?" The gunman seemed unconvinced but pulled his gun back. "Well you diss me or try anything and maybe I'll kill you first."

Charlie was sure he saw the faintest hint of satisfaction pass over his brother's face. Surely it didn't mean what he thought it did, had his brother just provoked the gunman in some subtle way to put himself into the line of fire and thus removed the woman? Again Charlie knew the answer to that one, Don had just done exactly that. He would sacrifice himself if it came down to it.

"Sounds fair." Don responded evenly. "Just tell us what you want us to do."

"For now, how about _shut-up!"_ The unstable gunman yelled right into Don's face, the weapon shoving hard against his captive's head. "Think you can manage that?"

Don's hands rose a little higher and Charlie just had to breathe, he'd held his breath for so long now he was seeing spots. Finally the man backed right off, returning to his pacing, muttering now to himself and scratching absently at itches that were probably imaginary. Charlie looked back at his brother and found him sitting with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. For all of his tough façade Charlie knew Don had been rattled. He would have known even better than his younger brother just how close he'd come to being killed.

"Don?" Charlie dared, his voice barely a whisper.

The eyes flashed open, darting to the pacing man before settling back on him. "Charlie, you alright?"

"Am I-?" Charlie could barely believe his brother's question. He clamped his mouth shut before he started shouting. "You-" Again he couldn't continue.

"I know what I'm doing." Don whispered. "We'll get out of this."

"All of us." Charlie finally managed insistently. His brother sacrificing himself to save them was not part of any of the expressions tumbling through his mind.

The gunman pulled his jacket more closely to him, shivering as if cold. Every now and then he would sweep his gun across them as if believing they were about to try something. The woman whose name they'd learnt was Ms Levi reacted little less each time as the gunman didn't follow though with further threats. She was far from complacent and Charlie believed she was more in shock than anything else, not having said anything other than her name when asked and confirming she was unhurt. Don almost exclusively kept his attention on the man aside from brief but regular glances at Ms Levi and himself.

During one such glance Charlie shot his brother a frustrated look. Nothing was happening. Sure there had been sirens, lots of sirens, but those had stopped some time ago and there had been nothing since.

After a glance at his watch Don shifted carefully to be a little closer. Waiting for his moment he leant over and whispered in his ear. "Any moment now, Charlie. Be ready."

He knew Don wasn't warning him they were about to try an escape, no his brother was reminding him that jumpy as he was the gunman would be likely to react badly to the opening of negotiations as it would breach the status quo. Don again moved slightly, placing himself where he would be closest to the gunman.

It was as if Don could see beyond the walls and knew intimately what was happening outside right down to the timing as there was suddenly a noise at the door. It started to ease open. The gunman reacted, spinning and letting off a single shot. With hyper aware senses Charlie saw the mark appear in the wood panelling near the door. One question was emphatically answered, the gun worked. The door banged shut.

"LAPD!" A male voice shouted. There was more but it was lost under the gunman's next words.

"Stay back!" The gunman shouted. Moving quickly he lunged and grabbed a handful of Don's shirt at his shoulder, pulling him up.

Offering no resistance Don stood and let himself be held in front of the gunman, the gun now pressed against the side of his head.

"Throw phone!" The officer explained.

"No one comes in! You open that door and I'll shoot someone."

"They want to talk." Don suddenly said.

"What?"

"The throw phone means they want to talk." Don explained patiently. "If you don't want them to come in you need that phone."

Charlie saw the indecision as the gunman thought that over. "I don't want them in here."

The statement had two simultaneous meanings. Don provided a solution to the problem. "I can get it."

"No. I'm not letting anyone go."

"I won't go. I'll come back in with the phone." He promised, his voice soothing.

The man came to a sudden decision shoving Don away with enough force to have him stumble a few paces before he could recover his balance. Don stopped and turned, hands held up. Meanwhile the man had already changed position.

Charlie's view of his brother was suddenly blocked as he found himself staring down the barrel of the gun. He barely heard the man's words around the blood rushing in his ears as his heart hammered in his chest.

"You don't come back, I'll kill him." The gunman didn't know how effective that threat was.

"I'll be back. It will just take a few minutes, okay?"

"You come back." The man warned again as he shifted, moving up and around to stand behind Charlie and Ms Levi.

He resisted the urge to look behind him, he knew what he would see and would prefer not to see that again if at all possible. Instead he stared into his brother's eyes. He found reassurance there as Don nodded before turning and making his way quickly up the aisle to stop just inside the door.

"I'm coming out to get the phone." Don stated each word loudly and distinctly. "I'm a hostage and I'm unarmed."

"Come out slowly." The officer replied. "Show us your hands."

"I'm opening the door." Don warned, one hand already raised as he stepped forward to pull the door open, moving with great caution. Those outside would not be sure whether or not he was the offender or a hostage, no matter what he'd just said. Given the shot fired at them they would be understandably nervous.

Finally the door was fully open and Don stepped through. As it swung closed Charlie felt suddenly cut off and isolated.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Numb3rs: Miracle**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**

-100-1111-1110-

_I offered to go outside and obtain the LAPD negotiator's throw phone. Isaacs allowed me to do so but only after further threatening my brother by pointing his gun at him point blank._

_Isaacs said words to the effect: "If you don't come back, I will kill him."_

_I believed that if I did not return Charlie would be shot. I observed my brother's reaction and he appeared to be afraid for his life. _

_I went to the door and identified myself before exiting the synagogue. I was immediately taken into custody until my official ID was located. I was then taken to the negotiator where I provided a full briefing of the situation. I also identified where Charlie and Levi were being held on a blueprint showing the layout of the synagogue._

_The LAPD negotiator initially refused to allow me to return to the synagogue with the throw phone. Given the threat to Charlie and Levi, Isaacs' demeanor and my belief that Isaacs would carry out his threat I was eventually able to convince the negotiator to allow me to return. _

_I left my official ID with the negotiator as I believed it possible I would be searched when I went back inside. Isaacs had indicated his dislike of law enforcement and I did not want him to know I was a Federal Agent._

_Prior to entering I called out to identify myself to Isaacs in an effort to prevent him shooting at me as I entered. He did not fire and I entered safely._

_I immediately looked to the hostages and saw my brother lying on the floor. Levi was sitting over him, cradling his head. Isaacs was standing a few yards away, firearm pointed at them both. Concerned for Charlie's welfare, I increased the speed of my approach down the aisle._

_Isaacs ran at me in an aggressive manner, the firearm pointed at me._

_I halted, dropping the throw phone so that I could raise my hands. Isaacs pressed the muzzle of his firearm firmly into my throat causing me to gag. As I coughed he took hold of my shirt pulling me towards him._

_Isaacs said words to the effect: "They give you a gun?"_

_I said: "No, I'm unarmed."_

_Isaacs then pushed me around and shoved me at some seats. Catching my balance against an armrest I felt Isaacs sharply jab the muzzle of the firearm into my back causing pain. He continued to push downwards so I remained bent over. I then felt Isaacs run his left hand over my upper body and then down my legs. He took my wallet from my pocket and I saw him place it into his jacket._

_The firearm was removed from my back and I stood. Isaacs then used both hands to roughly shove me down the aisle to the dais. _

_Without provocation or warning I was struck a heavy blow to my right shoulder at the base of my neck. I felt immediate pain and was propelled forward. Partially stunned I was unable to maintain my footing and fell to land across my brother's lower body._

_I remember hearing Levi scream. I was concerned that she was being threatened but I was unable to do anything to help her. _

_I felt the firearm again being pressed against my back._

_Isaacs said: "Stay down."_

_After a moment the firearm was removed and Isaacs moved away. After several seconds I was able to move and I rolled off my brother. I sat up and saw that Isaacs was moving away up the aisle towards the throw phone._

_I then saw that my brother had sat up beside me. I saw that he had blood on his left temple._

* * *

Charlie once again put down Don's statement as his left hand went to the dressing on his forehead. He still wasn't sure whether Isaacs had intended the blow as a warning or had been taking out his frustration. All he knew was that he'd done nothing to deserve it, waiting silently after Don had gone outside to collect the throw phone. Isaacs had remained standing menacingly over him as the minutes ticked by. Closing his eyes Charlie could remember everything so clearly.

* * *

Don had been gone for far longer than was necessary to simply collect the phone and return. The gunman suddenly shifted, his movements jerky in his agitation as he turned towards them and Charlie couldn't help the flinch away.

"He's taking too long." The gunman complained. "He's not coming back."

Having seen the outside of these situations he could imagine what was happening, the officers would be reluctant to allow his brother to return to being a hostage now that he was out and safe. Knowing Don though, he was confident his brother would do whatever it took to get back in to keep his promise. Much as he didn't want Don in the line of fire he found he wanted him back with him.

He looked up at the strung out gunman trying to decide whether he should counter the statement or remain silent. He decided on reassurance, the less worried the man was the safer he and Ms Levi would be. "He'll be back."

The reaction was not one that he had calculated. He saw the hand pull back and recognised the man's intentions a moment too late. Ducking away didn't help. His eyes teared up at the stinging blow and all he could see was a blinding light that faded to hazy darkness. Aware that some short amount of time had passed he found himself lying on his back as he regained his sight. He lifted his left hand and pressed it against his abused head.

"Shh," Ms Levi's voice urged at his hiss of pain. "He'll hit you again."

Blinking up at the blur that had to be the older woman's face Charlie managed a slight nod. He felt a dry hand grip his wrist and his protective hand was pulled away. There was movement as she bent over him to inspect his head before she pulled back.

"Lie still." She whispered, casting a fearful glance off to the side.

Charlie could barely see her let alone the gunman but he tried to reassure her. "Don will come back."

Ms Levi shook her head. "Not if he's smart."

Charlie caught the hand that had been gently stroking the top of his head just as he realised his head was pillowed on her lap. He tried to shift but her other hand on his shoulder tightened slightly so he lay back. Tightening his grip on her hand in reassurance he spoke from his heart. "He's my brother, he'll be back."

"Brother? I've never seen you before." She responded, surprised at the revelation. She'd earlier nodded in recognition when Don had introduced them, she'd seen him before. Charlie she didn't know.

He found himself hesitant at making his next admission, almost as if it would disappoint the woman. "I don't practice."

There was no disappointment, just a smile. It seemed that having someone to care for was calming her. "That's alright, dear. We each have our own way."

Charlie felt her stiffen suddenly. He tried to lift his head but screwed his eyes shut at the abrupt nausea.

"Stay still. He's back, your brother's back." Her voice was barely above a whisper, the fear back full force.

"I need to see." He insisted, hearing the gunman demand to know if his brother had come back with a gun.

He was finally able to turn his head far enough and get his eyes open in time to see Don shoved against the seats at the side of the aisle. His vision had finally cleared and he watched as the gunman patted his brother down before stealing his wallet. That gave Charlie a bad moment, sure that the man would find Don's FBI ID. His earlier reaction could only lead to him shooting Don out of hand if he found it. Nothing happened as the gunman finished his search and he figured that Don must have ditched it outside. As always his brother was thinking with clarity in this desperate situation they'd found themselves in. He sighed in relief as his brother was shoved down the aisle towards them.

There was no time to shout a warning as Don was given an extra shove and he saw the gunman raise his weapon and bring it down on his older brother's shoulder. Don grunted in pain and Charlie saw his eyes roll up as he collapsed. He barely felt his brother's weight against his legs as he tried to sit up to help him. The gunman's weapon swung and once again Charlie found himself staring down the barrel as Ms Levi screamed behind him. Taking a leaf out of his brother's book he raised his hands as he lay back feeling Ms Levi trembling violently against him.

Favouring him with a sneer the gunman turned the gun back to Don, pushing it into his back.

Charlie heard the snarled order and remained motionless, hands held up until the gunman moved away and Don started to shift. As the man headed up the aisle towards the black pelican case containing the negotiators hardwired phone Charlie also got himself upright. This time the nausea was less and the building didn't spin.

"Charlie?" Don's right hand came up towards the gash on his head.

"I'm okay. What about you?" Charlie asked pulling his head back. As Don's hand dropped away he had a sudden flash of understanding of where Don was coming from when he disregarded his own hurts. Despite the headache and the blood he could feel on the side of his face Charlie knew he wasn't hurt badly, it was Don he was worried about, his brother was already recovering from injuries before this all started and had now been assaulted twice by the gunman.

"I'm fine, Charlie. What did he do to you?"

"He said you were taking too long." Charlie started explaining then saw the look in his brother's face, the guilt. "No! Don, you didn't… It wasn't your fault!"

Shooting a worried glance at the gunman after Charlie's outburst Don turned back. "They didn't want to let me come back. I took too long. I'm sorry."

"He was going to hit your brother no matter what." Ms Levi suddenly said, her voice still barely above a whisper and quavering slightly.

Don immediately looked alarmed, when he'd introduced them earlier he'd only used first names, hiding their relationship. His voice was low and intense. "Does he know that? That we're-?" He added, before cutting off the last word.

"No." Charlie answered. Ashamed that he'd forgotten the older woman in his concern for his brother until she'd spoken he turned to see that aside from a pale face and trembling hands she was unharmed.

"Good. He doesn't need any more ammunition." Don said behind him.

Charlie turned back. "I'm sorry, I let it slip." He felt the need to clarify, silently mouthing an addition to his words so Ms Levi wouldn't know. "Just that."

Don nodded slightly as he got the full message. "It's alright, Charlie. Ms Levi I'm sorry, I just think its best he doesn't know, okay?" He leant forward, reaching out to take the woman's hand across Charlie's lap unconsciously repeating his younger brother's earlier actions.

"I understand." She said softly.

"We're going to get you out of this." Don said as the gunman's voice could be heard starting to speak into the phone. "I spoke to the negotiator, he's going to ask for you to be released first."

She seemed surprised, "But what about-?"

Charlie responded before his brother could. "No, you go first or none of us do." On that he knew he was on the same wavelength as Don, neither of them would be able to accept safety if it meant leaving the woman in danger. They all turned at the raised voice.

"You don't need my name." The man was saying. "And I don't care what yours is. I told you what I wanted."

Charlie shot his brother a confused look.

"A fast car and a hit." Don supplied.

Charlie tried not to be surprised, he'd looked to his brother expecting an answer after all. He'd long ago learnt that Don was easily able to follow more than one conversation when in a crisis. It was during times like these that Don's mind amazed him, able to process information and come to intuitive conclusions far faster than he could analyse.

"A 'hit'?" Ms Levi was confused. This was far from her world.

"I need it." The man was arguing into the phone. "I can't think, I gotta have it!"

Don answered her question. "Drugs. He needs to get high."

"Oh, dear." Now she understood. "That's why he's so," she broke off as she searched for the right word.

"Dangerous." Don supplied.

It wasn't quite the word she was after but she nodded as it fitted well enough. "Will they give it to him?"

"No." Don answered immediately, there would be no negotiation on this point he knew. Demands for drugs, weapons or alcohol were never entertained.

As he spoke the gunman swore, throwing down the phone handset in anger. Don tensed and shifted slightly, moving forward so that once again he would be the one the man would reach first if he came at them.

The gunman yelled something inarticulate at the top of his lungs in apparent frustration then snatched up the handset, the heavy duty phone having been designed for rough treatment had been undamaged. "Get me some crack. Now!"

"Damn." Don responded softly at the identification of the drug.

"Oh, no." Charlie had seen the figures, knew what addiction to crack cocaine could do to a person and how desperate an addict could be to obtain more. There weren't too many ways it could get any worse.

A moment later he found out how wrong he could be. In slow motion Charlie saw the man's gun hand extend, then the flare of fire from the muzzle. As the sound reached him he saw his brother jerk back to fall against him. He felt the spray of something warm and wet against his cheek and realised in horror that Don had just been shot.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Numb3rs: Miracle**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_**A/N:**__ Nearly there, one more after this and then we're done._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

-100-1111-1110-

_Isaacs was becoming increasingly agitated as he made his demands into the phone._

_Isaacs then said words to the effect: "Get me some crack."_

_Isaacs pointed his firearm in our general direction without aiming and pulled the trigger._

_I felt an impact on my upper left shoulder and fell back against my brother. A moment later I felt a searing pain and I realized I had been shot._

_I was able to sit up and looked to my shoulder to judge the seriousness of the wound. My shirt was already starting to become soaked with blood as I pulled it aside. I saw a jagged furrow through the top of the muscle, what I would call a deep graze. _

_At this time Charlie put his shirt against my shoulder and provided pressure. The pain was intense but the actions were necessary to treat the wound._

_I heard Isaacs continuing to yell. _

_I then became aware that Levi was in distress and was trying to edge away. I set Charlie to look after her as I concentrated on Isaacs._

_Isaacs was yelling words to the effect: "He's still alive. You come near that door and I'll fill them all full of holes."_

_I turned to my brother and told him something. Charlie then helped Levi lie on the floor and interposed himself between her and the door._

_I turned to see Isaacs rapidly approaching. With my right hand holding my brother's shirt against the gunshot wound I was only able to partially raise my left hand at the clear threat of the firearm._

_Isaacs grabbed my left wrist and pulled hard, forcing me to my feet. The increased stress on my previous injury caused me further pain._

_Isaacs shoved me hard in my back, almost causing me to lose my balance. He shoved at me again and I moved towards the phone. _

_The firearm was then raised and pointed at my face. The weapon was shaking as Isaacs appeared to be suffering more effects of what I believed to be withdrawal symptoms. His finger was again on the trigger._

_Isaacs shook the firearm at me and said: "Tell them."_

_I picked up the phone handset and recognised the negotiator's voice. I said words to the effect: "I've been shot but I'm okay."_

_The negotiator asked me something. I said words to the effect: "Single gunshot wound, non-life threatening. The others are unharmed."_

_Isaacs pressed the firearm to my forehead. He said: "Tell them I'm serious, get me some crack and a car or I'll kill you."_

_I repeated the words. The negotiator then said something. I said: "Sergeant, he will carry out his threat."_

_Given Isaacs' actions to this point I firmly believed he was capable of killing me. The shot he'd fired at us had not been aimed and I believed he did not care whether the shot was fatal or not._

_Isaacs took the phone from my hand and stood back pulling the firearm away from my head but keeping it aimed at me. I believed that if the rest of his conversation with the negotiator went badly I would be shot._

_Isaacs said: "He's bleeding and I got my gun in his face. … I'll do it! One… Two… Hurry, I need it."_

_He then hung up the phone and indicated with the firearm that I was to return to the dais. _

* * *

Charlie still could not believe how non-emotive and factual his brother's statement sounded. He'd read witness statements before and they were rarely this dry. He understood now why he'd not been permitted to type up his own. As a LEO Don was able to write his own but as a civilian Charlie had to have his taken by an officer. He had no illusions; the officer was going to have his work cut out for him reducing his memory of the siege down to bare facts. That moment as Don had fallen against him after being shot had given him nightmares the last two nights. He couldn't help the flashback his thoughts caused.

* * *

"No!" Charlie couldn't help yelling in denial. It had happened, it had finally happened. The near misses in the past paled into insignificance as his brother's body fell back against him and remained still. Despite the evidence he refused to accept it. Shaking at his brother he called his name. "Don! Don?"

The relief he felt as his brother stirred then pulled away from him was almost overwhelming, he was alive. "Don!"

"Shh!" Don hissed at him. He twisted and started pulling at his shirt to look at his already bloody shoulder.

Seeing the rapidly spreading blood Charlie pulled at his own shirt, uncaring that the buttons went flying in his haste. Finally getting his outer shirt off he wadded it up into a tight bundle and pressed it hard against Don's shoulder. He heard the indrawn breath and knew he was hurting Don but he didn't ease up, the bleeding had to be stopped. Don looked up at him, eyes clouded with pain but there was a hint of a smile on his face in thanks. Abruptly his eyes shifted to the side. Even now he was alert and following more than one thing at a time.

"Stop her."

Charlie tuned to see Ms Levi edging away, her eyes wide as she tried to distance herself from the violence. He reached out a hand and snagged her arm, aside from a whimper she didn't resist as he gently pulled her back. The gunman was yelling into the phone again but he didn't hear a word of it as he concentrated on calming Ms Levi and looking after Don, a hand on each. Even though it felt like forever it had to have been only seconds before his brother suddenly pushed him away, clamping his own hand over the rude dressing.

Don's voice was commanding. "Get down, Charlie. Be ready."

Charlie understood immediately, after the sound of the gunshot the police outside had to be seriously considering breaching the synagogue. The most logical assumption was that a hostage had just been executed and they would hold grave fears for the remaining hostages.

"Ms Levi? Ms Levi we need to get down." Charlie explained, taking hold of the older woman's shoulders and gently easing her down to the floor until she was lying on her side. Again she didn't resist but looked perplexed. "The police might be about to come in."

Getting her settled as understanding dawned Charlie moved so he was between her and the door to protect her as much as he could. Suddenly he realised that the yelling had stopped. Looking up quickly in alarm he saw the gunman striding rapidly towards them behind his brother's back.

Before he could say anything in warning Don sensed the danger and turned, his unoccupied left hand coming up as he shifted to put himself squarely between them. Charlie heard Don's gasp of pain as his raised arm was grabbed and he was pulled roughly to his feet. Given that he was supposed to be wearing a sling the yank on his arm could only have done more damage to the damaged tendons and muscles in the shoulder. He watched helplessly as his brother was shoved up the aisle, the gunman seemed to have a thing for manhandling his brother all of which Don took without offering any resistance or complaint.

Charlie didn't know how many more times he could witness the man point his gun at Don's head or jam it up against his forehead as he was now doing. It scared him half to death every time, certain that this was the time that his math would be proven right and he would see his brother die in front of him. The scare a few minutes ago had been almost too much but he was unable to turn away. Forcing himself to breathe he waited an eternity before the man pulled his gun away. Another impossibly long moment passed and it seemed that the negotiator finally said something to his liking as the man flicked his gun to the side and Don walked slowly back towards the dais. When Don rejoined them he saw that his brother's face was pale beneath his dark hair, lips pursed shut against the pain from his injuries.

"Don?" He put all of his concern into the word.

"I'm fine, Charlie."

Charlie reacted to the lie, Don hadn't even tried to sound convincing. "You're not fine."

"As fine as I can be." Don corrected pointedly. It was an acknowledgement that he was hurting but there was really nothing more that could be done for him given the situation and their resources. He nodded at his younger brother, "Just like you are."

Charlie managed a wry smile at that, he was doing his best to shrug off his headache and understood exactly where Don was coming from. The whole thing about stones and glasshouses came to mind, he was just as guilty as Don at the moment for denying an injury even if his was far less serious. He gave himself a moment to file away the disparity between a gunshot wound and a sore head, now was not the time or place to visit that argument.

Don nodded at the expression on his face then held out his left hand as far as he could, hiding a wince in the process. "Ms Levi?"

Charlie had let her sit again once it seemed less likely the SWAT unit were going to breach. Since trying to edge away she had been quiet and withdrawn, now she looked up, responding to her name. Hesitantly she reached out her own shaking hand.

"Ms Levi, it will be okay." Don said in reassurance.

"He," She started, glancing briefly at the man causing her so much terror. "He's going to kill us, kill you."

Don flashed a reassuring smile. "Not if I can help it. There are a lot of people out there working to get us out of this."

"What about the drugs he wants? You said they wouldn't give them to him. If he doesn't get them he'll-"

"They'll find a way around it." Don soothed.

Charlie listened and wondered how. The man seemed very determined to get more crack. As his desperation rose he was resorting more and more to violence, lashing out at his helpless hostages. On the whiteboard in the corner of his mind a few more lines were added to the continually evolving expression. It was becoming ever more likely that someone was going to die and at this point it was going to be Don.

He looked over at the man, watching for a while as he paced back and forth. The tremors were becoming ever more pronounced and he would stop every now and then to scratch vigorously at his skin. Charlie had read about that, addicts feeling that spiders or snakes were crawling under their skin in later stages of withdrawal. The phantom sensations could only force the man's already agitated state to worsen.

He knew as well as Don that the normal tactic for hostage/barricade situations had the authorities slowing everything down, taking their time and working to calm the offender in an effort to reduce the stress of the situation they'd found themselves in. Charlie understood the theory but could only feel that it was the wrong tactic to employ in this situation. It would be some time yet before the gunman's withdrawal incapacitated him, in the interim he would only become more dangerous, the risk to his hostages increasing, not decreasing over time.

Ms Levi finally started to relax slightly after the latest shock to her system. Charlie felt safe to move closer to his brother, keeping his voice down so as not to undo his brother's efforts.

"They have to do something."

"They're working on it, Charlie." Don answered. His breath hissed through his teeth as shifted the pad on his shoulder.

"Let me look." Charlie demanded, removing the makeshift dressing and making to pull back Don's soaked shirt from the wound. Don's hand lightly slapped his and he realised his error, the shirt was aiding the clotting, disturb it and the bleeding that had all but stopped would start up again. He let Don press the pad back into place. "What did they tell you? Who is he?"

Don glanced over at the subject of their discussion. "They haven't ID'd him yet."

That was a bit of a shock. "If they don't know who he is why were they after him?"

His brother seemed reluctant but finally answered. "He robbed a shop just down the road. The clerk was shot."

He saw the answer in Don's face before he asked his question. "Dead?"

Don's jaw muscles clenched as he nodded once. "For twenty-something dollars. I can't lie to you, Charlie, it's bad. They know it's bad."

Another few points on his mental whiteboard were underlined with this new information. "Don, the numbers-"

"Don't listen to them." Don interrupted firmly. "You don't have the whole picture."

Charlie wasn't so sure about that, he figured he had more than enough to see the possible outcomes. There was only one outcome that gave them the best chance of survival as far as he could calculate. "They have to breach."

Surprisingly Don agreed. "I know. We discussed this. Sergeant Hale wanted to try a little longer but I think he's coming to the same conclusion."

Charlie could understand the police reluctance, the handbook the negotiator was working from demanded restraint where possible. He'd seen enough and had read enough reports of similar situations, some even managed by his brother, to know that. The same book however, allowed for action where needed. As far as he was concerned it was needed sooner rather than later.

"When they come, get down and stay down no matter what." Don instructed. "Look after Ms Levi."

"What about you?" Again he knew the answer to that.

"I'll do whatever is needed."

He still had to object. "But-"

"Charlie." The agent's voice was firm.

That's what Charlie saw then, an agent working a situation, not his brother. His duty and training allowed for nothing else. With everything that had gone wrong this afternoon that was one thing that worked in their favour, they had an expert on the inside.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Numb3rs: Miracle**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_**A/N:**__ The end. Thank-you to all those who read and extra thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope this doesn't disappoint…_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE**

-100-1111-1110-

_The throw phone rang and Isaacs answered it._

_I then saw the main doors to the synagogue open and a LAPD SWAT team made entry. At the same time I heard noises coming from the Rabbi's offices located behind our position on the dais._

_I pushed both Ms Levi and my brother to the floor, covering them both with my body._

_I heard a number of gunshots._

_There were then a number of voices saying words to the effect: "Do not move. Drop the weapon."_

_I then heard the sound of someone approaching and looked up to see Isaacs approximately two yards away._

_Isaacs had his weapon up and I believed he intended to kill us. _

_I saw past Isaacs and realised that SWAT were unable to take action to this threat as we were in their line of fire. I then heard a sound that I took to be the door to the Rabbi's offices being forced. _

_I believed that I did not have the time to wait for the second SWAT team to be in place. I decided that I had to take action._

_Isaacs took a step closer, bringing his firearm to bear. I raised my left hand and he started to knock it away. I then brought my right hand up and grabbed Isaacs' gun hand. I brought my left across and with both hands attempted to gain control of the firearm._

_In the struggle I took Isaacs to the floor and tried to force the firearm from his grip whilst keeping the muzzle pointed away from Ms Levi and Charlie._

_I felt several impacts to my head and upper body. I saw that Isaacs had his left hand clenched into a fist that he was using to punch me._

_I then felt several blows to my injured left shoulder causing excruciating pain. I felt a heavy blow to the side of my head and felt sudden weakness causing me to fall back and my grip on the firearm started to slip. _

_My fall was broken by a table. An object started to fall and I found myself distracted. I made a grab for the heavy object, preventing it striking me. I lost my grip on the firearm in the process._

_In reflex I held the object up between myself and the firearm as Isaacs pulled the trigger._

* * *

Charlie had to stop reading again. He wasn't so sure that his brother giving him his statement to read had been such a great idea. Everything was coming back all too clearly for his liking. He wasn't likely to forget that afternoon in a hurry and had hoped that providing his statement would be a way of putting this behind him, until the court case anyway. By then it would not be so raw he was sure but for now it was too fresh, too real. Don's statement, dry and matter of fact as it was, wasn't helping him to forget what he felt as he witnessed his brother's desperate struggle over the gun.

* * *

Charlie felt the comforting pressure of Don's body leave his. Ms Levi lay trembling beneath him as he could hear shouted commands being made by the SWAT team as they ran down the aisle towards them. As his brother moved Charlie risked lifting his head and saw that the gunman was almost on them, his gun aimed at Don. What happened next was exactly what he had expected and feared, Don went on the offensive, lunging at the gun.

The struggle was fierce, the two men grappling for control of the gun. The muzzle waved in their direction before Don wrestled it away. Staggering across the dais it was not certain who had the upper hand, one moment it was Don then it was the gunman. Affected by withdrawal the gunman was not as coordinated as he could have been but that was balanced by Don being hampered by his injuries reducing his strength and making him move slower than normal. Forced to keep both hands on the weapon he was unable to defend himself when the gunman started punching at him. Charlie watched in horror as the blows rained down on Don's chest and head. The gunman suddenly shifted and with his new angle was able to direct his blows onto Don's shoulder, the bloodied shirt providing a clear target at which to aim.

Charlie heard Don's sharp cry as the first blow landed, the others drawing grunts as he concentrated all his efforts on the gun. The gunman reared back and thrust himself forward, putting all of his weight behind his fist as he drove it against the side of Don's head. The sound made Charlie feel instantly sick as Don fell back against the table on which items were set out ready for the ceremony. His brother was still moving, still trying to stay in the fight but Charlie could see he'd been stunned.

The gunman pounced and using both hands was able to wrest the gun out of Don's grip. In the process he bumped the table hard. The ceremonial Menorah teetered in slow motion before overbalancing and falling. For a moment Charlie was sure that his brother was about to be struck by the ornate candelabrum when Don's hands reached up and somehow caught it.

There were loud shouts ringing in his ears but Charlie barely noted them, focused on the man who was victoriously raising his gun and taking aim. This was it, there was absolutely no doubt, no alternative paths. Time slowed even further as Don unaccountably raised the Menorah as if it would shield him.

A childhood memory rose unbidden. Charlie flashed on a horror movie he'd seen years before, shivering on the couch as his brother laughed. Their parents had gone out, leaving fourteen-year-old Don in charge. He'd somehow obtained a violent and gory vampire movie and had conned him into watching it. With the lights turned out he soon found himself terrified and had tried to escape to his bedroom and safety but Don had forbidden it. There had been a scene near the end, the hero and his friends about to be slaughtered when one had found an old Christian cross and held it up to fend off the vampires. Don was holding the Menorah in almost the exact same pose. Charlie was brought crashing back to reality.

The gunman didn't hesitate, his finger tightened on the trigger.

_Click._

Charlie's stressed mind briefly failed to reconcile the sound with what he'd expected to hear. There had been no explosion, no gases propelling a solid projectile down the barrel and the distressingly short distance into his brother's head. Somehow the gun had misfired, forensic and ballistic examination would later show no reason for that. Don would later shrug it off but as far as he was concerned it was nothing less than a miracle.

Even as Charlie realised what had happened his brother was already moving, dropping the Menorah against his body as he once again reached for the gun. The gunman meanwhile had started jerking at the slide and almost lost his grip as Don tried to pull the gun away. There was a yell and the gunman jerked back. Charlie saw the man's finger was caught in the trigger guard, he still had possession of the gun.

There was the sound of splintering wood from the Rabbi's office followed by more shouts as the SWAT team finally managed to break down what Charlie had later learnt was a heavily strengthened and barricaded door. Don suddenly rolled, curling to the side and taking the Menorah with him as he moved. Charlie wasn't sure if that was intentional or not. Time suddenly regained its normal pace as the angry shouts grew more intense. Black clad figures stormed across in front of him and the sound of gunshots was startlingly loud. Even as his ears rang gloved hands were grabbing at him, dragging him away to safety. The muffled scream beside him distracted him for a moment and he turned to see Ms Levi being similarly manhandled away by a SWAT officer.

Charlie suddenly tried to fight back, being pushed up the aisle towards the doors was not where he wanted to be. He'd lost track of Don and needed to know what had happened. A briefly caught glimpse back at the dais had him seeing only a crowd of SWAT members, no sign of either the gunman or Don. Had one or more of the shots he'd heard been from the gunman's weapon? Was Don-? Had his brother just been-? Again he couldn't finish the thought. He shoved and twisted, trying to turn but the man hustling him along was too strong and he found himself outside. He shouted and continued to fight ignoring the voice in his ears that tried to calm him. He didn't need to be calm, he needed to know what had happened.

The hands on him tightened their grip, the voice became more insistent. Suddenly all his strength left him and he would have fallen without the officer's support.

"Easy, sir. I've got you. It's over, you're safe now."

Sagging against the man Charlie could only look back at the once impressive doors. Now they were a barrier separating him from Don. "My brother. What happened to my brother? Please?" He pleaded.

"Steady. You're safe."

That was not what he needed to hear, not what he cared about right now. Frustrated anger returned his strength and he struck out but his blows were deflected, his wrists captured and held. "I don't care about me, what has happened to Don? Where's my brother?"

"Sir, calm down." The officer was far more forceful now, the words were no longer designed to soothe instead they were a command. He continued, using reason where platitudes had failed. "I can't find out for you if you keep this up."

The threat/promise penetrated and he allowed himself to be handed over to the EMTs for assessment.

-1110-1111-11000-

Charlie forced himself out of his reverie. That had not been the most dignified moment of his life, fighting against the police officer, his voice rising like a child's. That depth of fear he'd rather never experience again, this being the third time in recent years that this had happened. Even as their father from time to time tried to get Don to talk about his Fugitive Recovery days he was perfectly happy when his brother changed the subject. He was sure that those days spent chasing the desperate on the run involved more close calls that he really didn't need to hear about. The tally would hold at three and never increase if there was anyway he could manage it. He quashed the immediate thought that followed, not needing to remind himself that basic probability, given the previous results, did not allow for such an unrealistic expectation.

Again he had to force himself out of his head. It was easier this time, so perhaps this had been a good idea after all, when he went over this with the police for his statement he should be able to present himself as a tenured professor, not a frightened brother. Speaking of which, he glanced up at the clock and saw that if he didn't hustle he'd actually be late for his appointment. Gathering up Don's statement, he was to hand it in for him, he caught at the strap to his laptop bag and headed out.

It was late afternoon and he was exhausted as he pulled into a visitor's space outside Don's apartment block. He had to sit for a few minutes, gathering his strength before he could climb out and make his way over to the elevators. Giving the statement had been every bit as draining and traumatic as he'd thought. He'd been trapped again in his thoughts several times, reliving points as he tried to describe them to the officer. The officer had been genuinely empathetic, obviously experienced in taking these types of statements and was able to soothe and provide support where needed to make the process as painless as possible. The end result of all that work was sitting in his laptop bag, a copy 'for his records'. He didn't think he ever wanted to see the document again but also knew that was unrealistic, the trial would be many months off yet and he would be forced to refer to it for the finer points. The elevator chimed and he stepped off, making it the few yards to his brother's door.

"Hey, Chuck." Don greeted as he opened up to his brother's knock. "I've been waiting for you. Beer?"

Charlie took the offered bottle, already opened in preparation. Not normally one to rely on alcohol as any sort of crutch he found he could really use a beer now. He followed his brother in, remembering to shut and lock the door behind him. He'd not phoned ahead or indicated that he would come here after giving his statement but Don obviously had expected him.

"Let me just finish this." Don went back to the table and tapped a final key on the laptop David had returned. Seeing how well depriving his boss of options had gone the temporary supervisor had brought it back the day after the incident. Don working from home was far better than having him land himself in the middle of a situation. For the moment however Charlie could see that the screen wasn't open on an FBI document. Don turned away as he saw the acknowledgment of his order flash up. "Pizza's on the way."

Still a little numb, both from his afternoon and the way that Don seemed to automatically know exactly what he needed he allowed himself to be directed to the lounge and settled. Seeing the sling that his brother was wearing and feeling the need to say something he tipped the top of his beer in that direction. "How's the arm?"

Don put his beer down to pull at the material, he was wearing the sling but he disliked the restriction to his movements even if he'd finally accepted it was necessary. The replaced stitches in his arm itched as he'd complained when Charlie had visited yesterday. The bulky dressing on the top of his shoulder also wasn't making things any better. He shrugged then winced. "The drugs help."

"Should you be drinking?"

"Probably not, but not gonna let you drink alone. Just the one for me, Charlie. That's it." Don promised.

Nodding Charlie suddenly held up his bottle as he leant forward. His brother mirrored him and the tops clinked together gently. "Here's to not doing that again."

"Oh, yeah."

END

.


End file.
